Episode 32
32- Mar 27, 2011 Runtime 1: 00:25 Krystian hosts with Shepard, Nick, and NAHXELA joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Tri in this episode. 'Topics of Discussion' Nahxela makes his first appearance in the video podcast. The first quest is a challenge using only Baggi knives (sword and shield). There is discussion of Jhen Mohran and the accompanying sandstorm. There is discussion about living in lava, some really deep pondering which leads to MAGMA in #36. If you fall in lava, burn to death. The hunters talk about how they load out their feline companions. The consensus is using paralyze. Deviljho is Eviljho in Japan. MH Podcast After Dark is discussed (the idea is floated). There is talk about MH3P translation/localization. Viewer questions are answered. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. If hammer/horn super smash hits multiple areas does it do more break damage? “No, it doesn’t.” “Well, it hurts a lot when you use rapid stroking attacks”– Nahxela, Shepard, and Nick each contribute one word to that answer. If I fight a monster with the same element as my weapon do I do no damage or very little damage? Check the GameFaq damage formula, short answer is no damage with weird exceptions. Does Nick get tired of getting picked on by Shepard for his translated MHP3? No. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' The Motley Mission/ Royal Ludroth (1st Appearance) x2 / Shepard, Krystian - Quest Complete Lords of the Sea and Sky / Lagiacrus, Rathalos / N/A - Quest Complete Into the Fire/ Deviljho / Krystian - Quest Complete 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #1. Shepard edited this one 9:00 “Nick’s Revenge!” Pops up on screen as he blows up bombs, killing Shepard and Krystian. A follow-up pop up says “There should be a jail for Monster Hunters. Nick, and all Switch-Axe and Longsword users would be there” 9:50 Two Ludroths in one shock trap! Shepard is HR 95 here and rises to 96. Turkey gobbles in this one. First spamming of smoke balls and flash bombs via Nick and Nahxela. 35:55 Pic pops up of a drawing of a pig in a flan, it says Giga Pudding!!! Pug! Pug! Pug! Pug! Accompanied by piano music –I have no idea, but that’s filler for the filth that had to be cut. 37:08 Pic of a drawing of a feline companion eating meat. Nick tells the story about Bob and his poo problems. Also…TIME TO POOP, mark it! The story gets revisited in 100. Deviljho gets sleep bombed. 57:05 MH Pop-up that says “At this point we all turned into robots” “Also a secret happened.” More piano music. 'Recurring/New Jokes' Secret MH Tri flash bomb Krystian’s on the carve diet. Bob (Nick’s cat) is staring at him, because he wants him to die (according to Krystian and Shepard). Honey Tradin’ Nick, he doesn’t grow it, he buys it. Chill out. “Why is it so smoky in here?” “Because I’m here” all hail Nahxela. “Use a barrel roll” instead of a barrel bomb. “We won in spite of ourselves.” Nick does Lava people news; I give him credit for MAGMA now. Nick needs help with his prom dress (slow prep time). Nick “I will brave the ‘Jho” – Nahxela has that set as a quick chat saying. End show line –“Don’t stroke your little ‘Jho it might fall off”. After the bump, bonus track, I won’t spoil it.